The Portal Is Open
by organization MA
Summary: Cooro and the gang are watching the sunset, but what happens when strange people apear right beside you? they come in peace, right? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm, as you can tell (if you read the category) this is about +anima. Duh! Lolz!**

**Chapter One**

Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri were sitting on the ground, watching the sunset on the horizon.

Cooro gazed at the orange sun, "this is so beautiful, it's like another wonder of the world!"

Husky laid back, "I wish this could last a lifetime."

Nana followed in suit, "I agree, this is the most wonderful sight I ever saw!"

Senri, surprisingly, said, "Very pretty."

They gazed at the ball of fire dropping below the horizon.

"aww man, it went away," Cooro frowned, looking at the others.

"What a shame," Nana said sitting up, "it was so beautiful."

They sat in silence for what seemed to be hours but the dwindling sunlight was still showing across the treetops. There was a _zwoom_ sound then a crash. The gang all jerked their heads to the right, were the noise came from. Cooro, of course, was already up and running toward the sound, while the rest were following.

Cooro exclaimed, "Come on guys! There's something here!"

They reached their destination, gasping for air. In front of the four were two people. A boy and a girl; the boy had orange spiked hair with green eyes. He also had an orange t-shirt with a green long sleeve shirt underneath it. He had green jeans on and tennis shoes. The girl was wearing a pink t-shirt with a purple zip-up jacket and denim jeans with a pair of sandals. She also wore a shoulder purse. Her eyes were blue and her hair was black.

The gang stood in silence. They all thought, _what are they wearing?_

Nana was the fist to speak, "what are you wearing?"

The girl frowned, "what are you wearing? Who wears a skirt in winter?"

Nana glanced to her friends then looked back, "um, it's the middle of summer. And you're the one with weird clothes. May I ask your name?"

The girl stood up, dusting of her jeans, "the name's Honako, this is my brother, Taro."

Taro stood up and mumbled, "Sis, I don't think were in Texas anymore. Did something happen?" he glanced around nervously.

Husky eyed the both of them, "what's Texas? And why are you here, this is the middle of the forest?"

Honako glared at Husky, "well it's a state in the U.S. and I'm- we're here for some reason that we don't know. Could you tell us were we are?"

Cooro smiled happily, "you're in the country of Astaria! Or more easily understood as, you're in a forest."

Nana tugged on Cooro's arm, "Cooro, I don't think that was necessary."

Taro glanced at each of their faces, "um, I hope you don't mind but what are you guy's names?"

Husky sighed, "I'm Husky, that's Nana" he pointed at Nana, "that's Cooro," he gestured at him, "and that's Senri."

Honako suddenly realized Senri had gray eyes, "what the heck is wrong with his eyes?"

Cooro looked to were she was pointing and said, "it's his eye color, is that wrong? You have blue eyes."

She gasped, "And she has blue hair!"

Nana furrowed her brow, "I don't have blue hair."

Honako shook her head, "no, no, no. I meant her!" she said pointing at Husky.

"Who are you calling a girl?" Husky exclaimed stepping forward, holding his fist up.

Taro giggled, "Sis you're such a ditz. He's clearly a guy!" he pointed at Husky's chest, "he would have boobs if he was!"

Honako grabbed her brother by the shoulders, "Taro, we're surrounded by freaks! How can you crack jokes now?"

Everyone was taken aback by that comment. Nana started to cry and Cooro frowned.

Husky yelled, "Well to us, you're the freaks. 'cause in this world, you don't shoot off other people. You, you aliens!"

Taro faced Husky tears in his eyes, "if that's how you roll then why are you doing it to us? We have feelings too. You don't understand what it feels like to be shunned by everyone that comes near you!"

Honako picked up, "we have to live with being called freaks of nature! And even in this world we're freaks!" they started to break down.

Cooro squatted down so they were at eye level, "we do know what's it like." They shifted their eyes up. "We are being shunned by the society, and we are called freaks of nature. Personally, I'm called the messenger of death, while Husky's called a mermaid princess, and Nana's called a thief, plus Senri's even shunned by his friend! We understand your pain."

Taro dried his eyes, "but, um, why are you called those things?"

"We're +anima," Husky admitted. "Beings who posses animal-like powers."

Nana joined in the explanation, "like Cooro's a crow, Husky's a fish, and Senri's a bear."

Honako sniffed, "what are you?"

"I'm a bat," she looked down.

Taro smiled, "well let's not grieve on this, Honako, we have new lives now! We can start anew!"

Honako smiled like her brother, "yeah!" she turned her head toward the group, "can we be with you guys until we get to a city?"

Cooro looked at Honako, "the nearest city is Astar, but there are towns close by."

"Chose your poison." Honako mumbled.

"Thanks for letting us with you guys!" Taro said with his hand held out.

* * *

**Hmm, this was emotional. If you don't understand, it's ok! I don't either!**

…**I know that sounded weird…**

…**.**

………

……………………………**..**

**maybe I'm just bored. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm, as you know, I do not own +anima. I know I forgot to put one on the first chapter so don't come after me! **

**Thanks Grace Raven for the comment, it's like you're the only person that cares for me! *hugs Grace Raven* thank you!**

**Chapter Two**

P.O.V. of Taro.

"Hey, why don't we go to sleep, 'cause it's night and I'm sleepy…" Cooro slurred words from his mouth, while he rubbed his eyes.

Sister didn't like that approach, "here, in the woods? There all sorts of bugs and things on the ground! I wanna' sleep in a house!" she turned to Nana, "what about you, don't you want to sleep on a bed, or a house?"

Nana nodded, "yes, but do you see one? No. there is no house out here and…" I zoned out from the conversation.

I checked my surroundings for anything interesting. _Trees, rocks, grass, birds, house, fox, and wait._ I turned back around. _A house? _I walked toward the building and opened the door with a _creak_. I slowly entered the house, leaving the door ajar so I could see.

In the house, or more like a shack, there were shelves and a table. Different items were strewn about and on the table was the most delicious piece of meat I've ever seen.

_Wait, this is someone's house, I shouldn't be in here, but that meat looks yummy. No, snap out of it Taro. I'll just leave. With the taste of that food! _I casually walked over to the table and tore a piece of meat from the larger hunk. I quickly run out of the house as fast as I could and slammed the door shut. I then stuffed the meat into my mouth only to spit it out. The meat was cold and as hard as a rock. I threw it on the ground with disgust.

I returned to the group only to be tackled by sister. "Taro were have you been?" she sounded worried.

"Umm, there was a house over there and I looked in it, but, umm, why are you guys starring at me like that?" I explained with a questioned look on my face.

Nana whispered, "Taro, there is no house there. What happened?"

"I told you, I was in a house! There was a table and walls and everything! There even was a chunk of meat!" I grabbed Honako's hand, "come here sis, I'll show you!"

I pulled her to where the house was. Emphasis on the word 'was'. All that was there was a hill.

"But, it is-" I started.

Honako finished, "not there. Come on lets go back."

I held my head down and shuffled back with my sister. _I'm positive it was there. I'm not lying._ I continued to where the others are, to busy with my thoughts to notice the piece of meat on the ground.

**What did Taro see??? Sorry the chapter is short.**

**Should I make this a horror story? I wasn't planning that. Tell me what you think.**

**Now press the silver button!! **

_**Or else.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, umm, yeah from the amount of votes for horror, I'm turning this into a scary story. Yeah it's not gonna' be that scary but alas, it will be somewhat scary, I think.**

**Chapter Three**

P.O.V. of Honako.

_Taro is so stupid. Nothing could have followed us. At least I hope…_

That bone-headed boy, Cooro, interrupted my thoughts. "Taro, what happened now?"

"I, I just thought I was in a house but it's not there anymore. I was positive I saw it, but you guys won't believe me." He sniffed.

I patted his back, "don't worry, Taro, nothing's gonna' be wrong. Do you want to talk about it alone with me?"

He nodded, "yeah, that would help."

"Do you want us to leave?" Nana asked, trying to be helpful.

"You don't have to leave. It might sound weird, but we can talk through our minds" Taro pointed out, which I think was a mistake.

The she-boy thought that was cool, "wow, can you really do that?"

"_look what you did now, Taro, their gonna' think we're weird." I thought._

"_Well excuse me! It's good they know." Taro answered._

After that talk with Taro, I answered his question, "yes. We had a mini conversation right before I answered." I glared at my brother, "and I think it was a mistake he told you about it." I directed my words to his face.

Cooro asked the most stupid question that anyone could ask now, "Can I try?"

I sighed, "You can't try it out because only me and him can do it._ "This is why I didn't want them to know."_

Taro didn't answer.

Cooro shook his head, "not directly just like I say something in your ear and Taro will say what I said, through you."

"Fine if it will make you drop the subject." I moaned.

Cooro leaned against me and whispered, "Apples are delicious."

"_Taro, he wants you to say 'apples are delicious'." _

"'_Kay!" _"Apples are delicious!" he said smiling.

Cooro gasped, "That's it! Wow-"

"You said you'd drop the subject, so drop it!" I exclaimed.

Nana yawned, "let's go to bed. I'm sleepy. Besides it's really dark, I can barley see everyone's faces.

Everyone agreed, except me. We all got on the ground and slept, well not all of us. _Humph, stupid forest. "hey Taro, wanna' talk now?"_

"_Yeah I do."_

"_What exactly happened? Don't cut information."_

"_You and Nana were fighting and so I looked around, and saw a house. I entered the house, which looked normal, except there was a big piece of meat. I took a bite but spat it out 'cause it was cold and hard. Then I came back and took you over to where it was, but it wasn't there anymore. It disappeared."_

"_You sure that's what happened? This is important, Taro."_

"_Yes, I wouldn't lie to you sister!"_

"_We're in trouble, Taro. He's here! In this world, he's going to hurt us again!"_

"_How do you know that, don't lie 'cause your scaring me!"_

"_Meat, he was a butcher, remember! And if he's followed us that would mean that she did too!"_

"_Sis, stop scaring me! Their not here! We got away from them! They can't be here! They couldn't have followed us to a new world!"_

"_I can check my mark to see if he's here." _I pushed my sleeve down to my elbow. There was a black tattoo on my forearm shaped like a cross with flowers growing out of it. The marking was glowing red like blood. _"He's here and close. Hold on, Taro, open your mouth!"_

He did what I said to and in his mouth were bits of meat, red meat._ "Hold on Taro, I'm gonna' take this stuff out." _I reached into his mouth and picked some of the meat out of his mouth. _Disgusting, _I said to myself. _"You're going to need to pick the rest out of your teeth, Taro."_

"_Okay sister. Thanks for testing me, I probably wouldn't of lived through the night with out your help. Sis, I'm now convinced that their here. Should we leave these people so they don't get hurt?"_

"_No, if we do we won't make it out of the forest alive, once we get into town, we can split up. Not now." _I looked up to the pitch-black sky and said to myself, _why, why did they get drunk? Why can't we live a normal life, father? Why?_

**My gosh, that took a good hour or so. Who are the people Honako speaks of? How can they communicate like that? Your answers probably won't be answered in the next chapter! HAPPY EASTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grah! Horror stories are hard! Thanks to all those people who commented on my story! Thank you!**

**I don't own +anima. Really. The song's from kingdom hearts by ****Utada Hikaru. Don't own that either.**

**Chapter Four**

Honako woke up to singing. She sat up and looked around. It was still dark. Her eyes fell on Cooro who was standing up against a tree. She didn't know why he was doing it but it sounded pretty.

_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in Flight  
I need more passion than you know _

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more passion than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now_

I watch you, fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more passion than you know  
My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more passion than you know 

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more passion than you know  
I need true emotions 

_  
You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and  
Nothing is broken_

in you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more passion than you know 

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more passion than you know  
What's left of me, what's let of me now_

My fears and our lies  
Melt away  
I need more passion than you know 

The song touched Honako's heart until the brunette turned around. Cooro had red irises and black scleras. Cooro smiled, his teeth pointed. He stalked slowly to Honako, his arms swinging like metronomes.

Honako was paralyzed on the spot. Her eyes staring into Cooro's. In her mind she called out, _"Taro, help me! Wake up!"_

Taro shifted from where he was to a better position to sleep. He then yawned and blinked his eyes open. "whazzat?"

"_Taro, help me! I can't move!"_

"'kay!" he said aloud, moving toward his sister. "What happened?"

"_Don't look into Cooro's eyes! You'll end up like me!"_

Taro had to force himself not to look at Cooro. He shut his eyes and pushed Cooro to the ground. He then went to his sister and squatted in front of her, "you ok?"

Honako shook her head to show she could move, "yeah, now I am."

Cooro was on the ground sleeping. He looked like nothing happened.

"What the heck?" Honako lifted an eyebrow. "He's acting as if he hasn't been trying to attack me. Unless he was-"

"Possessed," Taro finished, gravely.

… **I don't know why I put a song in it. So don't ask. Most likely for dramatic effect or something like that. The song's called Sanctuary. If ya' don't know what it is, go check it out or something. Press the silver button to encourage me to write more! Do it and I will continue to write the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that the last chapter sucks. I was bored when I made it. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you people! Well maybe some of you… **

**Chapter Five**

Cooro's P.O.V.

I yawned. I yawned again. I yawned yet again. Why am I so tired? I opened my mouth and inhaled. I ended up yawning again.

Husky got angry at me, "Cooro, stop yawning," he paused to yawn, "you're making me yawn!"

"Would you want me to stop breathing, Husky?" I yawned again, "I can't do that."

Taro and Honako were still sleeping but everyone else was awake. So I decided to wake them up, "waky-waky!" I shook them.

Honako flung her eyes open, "ahh, Cooro!" she flinched.

"Hi!" I shook Taro more. "Wake up~!"

"Forget it, Cooro, he won't wake up. He's tired, like me. So the only way to make him wake up is to…" she stopped her sentence short. She jumped on top of her brother and playfully slapped his face. "Wake up sunshine!"

"Bah!" he grumbled as he pushed her off his chest. "I'm not a kid anymore, stop doing that. It embarrassing."

"Haha!" I laughed. "Sure looks like it!"

Nana looked at me, "Cooro stop it, you're making Taro sad!"

"Taro shook his head, "not sad, embarrassed."

I yawned, "dang it, why won't these go away?"

Honako exchanged glances with Taro, which looked suspicious.

Senri looked up from where he was near the fire, cooking some lizards and fish, "tired."

"Yeah, must be," I looked down. My mood changed as I looked back at the food Senri was cooking, "let's eat!" I yawned.

"What's he have?" Honako asked crawling forward.

"Fish and lizards," Senri said in his monotone voice.

Honako stopped crawling, "eww, I hate fish!"

Husky grumbled, "Then have a lizard."

Honako exclaimed, "That's just as disgusting! I want a pancake!"

"What's a pancake?" I asked.

"It's kinda' like bread, but-"she stopped.

Taro picked up, "it's soft and lighter. You eat it with syrup and butter.

I started to drool, "that sounds so yummy! I want one!"

Unfortunately Taro said, "we don't have the ingredients to make it, and-"

"We don't know how." She finished.

Husky made a weird face, "why do you guys keep finishing each others sentences?"

They looked at each other then looked back at us, and said together, "isn't it obvious? We're twins of course!"

"Really? You don't look like each other at all," Nana said what I was thinking.

"We're fraternal twins, born on the same date, but not identical. Some features can be alike." Taro said.

"Like our hair, it's orange." Honako added.

We sat in silence, staring at Honako's hair, which was clearly not orange. I yawned again.

She seemed to notice, "Oh, I dyed my hair black, that's why it's not the same color. But while I was growing up, our hair was the same color, orange." She smiled.

Nana's eyes opened wide, "you can color your hair? How?"

"I wouldn't say you should because your hair is a pretty light brown, you should keep it like that. Plus,-" Honako started.

Taro didn't finish her sentence he just stared at a passing butterfly. While it was flying, I took a fish from the fire and started chewing on it. It passed and Taro glanced at Honako, who was clearly angry with him. He inhaled sharply and continued her sentence, "we don't have the product." After that, Honako stopped glaring at him. He sighed in relief.

I burst into laughter as bits of fish flew from my mouth. Everyone joined in after.

Everyone, except Honako, ate the fish. Senri stood silently and shuffled into the forest. He soon returned with some honeycomb.

He offered some to Honako and she took it with pleasure. "Thank you, Senri." He nodded and sat back down.

He also pulled out his book and stuck two newly picked flowers into the pages. They were both orange with red lines around the core, but one had black tips.

"Who are those?" I asked. Senri gestured to Taro and Honako. He smiled with delight and I gladly joined him.

We sat around the fire eating and laughing, my two favorite things.

I yawned.

**Before you start saying things, wait. I know this is a horror story, but this chapter was important. Yay for pancakes! Alliteration rules! Please press the plain push-button I plead. I yawned like twenty times during the making of this chapter. Please tell me how many times you did. Also, if you know where the characters names: Taro and Honako are from tell me and you might get a prize!**


End file.
